Remnant from the Dark
by JGist
Summary: During 365/2 Days. As Roxas and Axel search for Xion in Castle Oblivion, Roxas encounters a foe who claims to know him.


**Kingdom Hearts: Remnant from the Dark**

 **Note; Link to the video I found that inspired me to make this fic: watch?v=fb59YPn8UXw  
**

"My head!" Roxas cried. The moment he and Axel entered Castle Oblivion to find Xion he felt great pain. It was like his mind was being pulled in two, three, four, five, four and one thirteenth (the numbers weren't consistent) directions all at once. "Roxas, we are leaving to get you help," Axel stated with a hint of worry in his voice. "N-no...We have to find Xion!" Despite his desire to stop this pain, Roxas was determined to find his friend. Suddenly, many images entered his mind. "These...pictures...floating in my head!"

The image of a boy who looked exactly like the Key of Destiny. The image of a woman with blue hair. The image of a boy who reminded Roxas of Xemnas. The image of a man with a scar. The image of a mouse wielding a keyblade. The image of a young boy with brown spiky hair. The image of an old man who also reminded Roxas of Xemnas. The image of a boy in a red and black outfit wearing a mask. These images filled Roxas' head. The experience was overwelming.

"Forget Xion, we're leaving NOW!" Axel insisted. Slowly, the image of a circle with images of that first boy and the masked boy, both wielding keyblades, formed in Roxas' mind. "Wait-I think I see something," Roxas stated. The experience was too much, and he fell unconsious.

 **ROXAS' POV**

As I slowly regained consiousness, I think, I found myself in the area I saw before blacking out, exept more detailed. Half of this area was green and the other red. There was a background between the two figures. This "background" looked like the middle of nowhere.

 _Where am I?_

Then it hit me. I was wearing different clothes. The clothes I was wearing looked exactly like those of which my look-a-like wore. Maybe this was one of those "special" worlds.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your starting to wake up."

"Who's there?" I turned around to see that masked boy standing in front of me, exept he looked different. All the red on him was now white, and his helmet had a strange white heart-like symbol. It certainly wasn't a heartless or nobody symbol.

"Who are you?" I asked, but somehow I felt like I knew the answer. "Don't play dumb with me! How can you forget the one who was going to use your heart to harm everyone you know and love, directly no less?!" The masked figure snarled.

 _Heart? What Heart?_

"Just, what are you talking about?" I yelled. "What? So...you don't remember anything do you? You don't remember that you nearly sacrificed yourself to save your friends?" I could've sworn I saw a smirk form through his mask.

"Friends? Do you mean Axel and Xion?" I asked. He only facepalmed. "You can't even remember thier names? I'm talking about Terra and Aqua." He groaned. The second and third images flashed through my mind, this time the third before the second.

 _Terra. Aqua. Why do those names sound familier?_

"I guess that if you don't remember them you don't care what happened to them," he said. I froze. I felt like I had to know, and yet, didn't entirly want to. "They're gone! Aqua is in the Realm of Darkness, and Terra... He's gone too. His heart is now one with that of Xehanort," he bragged.

 _Xehanort..._

The image of the old man appeared in my mind again. Hearing the fates of these "Terra" and "Aqua" made me uneasy. Hearing the word "Xehanort" filled me with violent thoughts. "Oh yes, my master is responsible for the loss of both of your friends. Now he's waiting for me to return with the X-blade for his plans to continue. But first, I need to get you out of the way!" He yelled, summoning a keyblade. The image of the keyblade that can only be discribed as two Kingdom Keys in a cross entered my mind. "You destroyed me, leaving me with only enough energy to make this remnant to finish the job! Once I destroy you, we will reforge the X-blade once again, with my mind in control!" he yelled, dashing towards me to attack. In turn I instintivly summoned mine.

When we clashed keyblades I noticed my keyblade was different, it was the same keyblade my look-a-like has. I shrugged my confusion off and continued to fight. The masked figure had the advantedge, constantly teleporting and leaving after images to keep me distracted. As we fought, I realized I wasn't only fighting for self defense, but for something, I just didn't know what. Am I fighting for Axel and Xion? Am I fighting to avenge "Terra" and "Aqua"? All I knew was that this masked figure must be stopped. Why I felt this way, I don't know. "What's the matter Ven? Can't beat me?" He taunted as he teleported behind me and hit me with such force that I fell to the ground, me being too distracted by what he called me to react.

 _Ven...Why does that name sound so familier?_

"Shut up! The name's Ventus! Only my friends call me Ven!" I snapped back at him, counter-attacking in the progress. As I got up I realized what I just said.

 _Where did that come from?_

Stuned by what I just said, I was a sitting duck for my opponent. "Well, it seens you remember at least something," He laughed as he attacked me, knocking me back to the ground. He pointed his keyblade at me. "This time Ventus, I win" he glared at me. However, just before he delt the final blow, I got up and clashed keyblades with him, interupting his attack in the progress. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M ME! ROXAS! AND NOBODY ELSE!" I yelled. Infuriated by these images from someone else's memory and this mistaken identity, I pushed him back and used my Limit Break attack. I slashed him multiple times, too fast for him to react. Then I was sorrounded by several pillers of light, each one left me and circled my opponent, and then all at the same time, closed in on him, dealling alot of damage to him in the process. He fell to the ground.

When he got up his mask was all gone exept for this thing that I could only discribe as a chin fril. His face looked exactly like an older version, of the young boy with brown spiky hair, exept instead of brown hair, his was grey, and instead of blue eyes, his were gold. As he stood up straight, I realized I somehow knew his name.

 _Vanitas..._

As Vanitas laughed, two strange lines came from his shadow. These lines moved and grew to cover the perimeter of the arena, eventually joining together. Then many creatures came out of it. Each of the creatures having a dark blue version of the symbol Vanitas had on his mask. That symbol told me that whatever these things were, they weren't heartless of nobodies. And again, I somehow knew what they were by name.

 _Unversed..._

"You may not be Ventus, Roxas, but you carry his heart," Vanitas stated.

 _How can I have any heart if I'm a nobody?_

"And Ven knows of the Unversed, he knows that they are what I feel. And even if you defeat them, thier negativity will just come back to me, allowing me to create even more. You never stood a chance against me Roxas!" Vanitas laughed as the unversed approached me. I couldn't take them all on. There were too many of them...

"Roxas!" a female voice called out. And I knew just who it was.

 _Xion!_

Vanitas didn't hear her, nor did the unversed. So, how did I hear her?

 _Best not question it..._

Suddenly I felt my strengh return and then some. My left hand started to glow and in a flash of light, in my hand was a second keyblade!

 _How?_

"What? Two keyblades? How is that possible?" Vanitas asked. My left keyblade, a Kingdom Key, transformed into Oblivion, and my right keyblade, a Wayward Wind, transformed back into a Kingdom Key, and then into Oath Keeper. With a renewed spirit, I took on each and every unversed. After taking out each and every one, Vanitas rushed at me in an atempt to attack. I crossed my keyblades, forming an **X** , to block Vanitas' downward strike. Clashing keyblades, I won the struggle, dealling the final blow to Vanitas. "Hmph, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm just a remnant after all. And besides, Xemnas does have a backup plan," Vanitas stated as he walked back a few steps, facing the ground.

 _Wait, what does Xemnas have to do with any of this?_

"After all-" Vanitas looked up at me, his appearance altered. His eyes were red. His helmet returned but was now transparant, revealing his face. The white unversed symbol was now replaced with a different heart-like symbol. "-you won't remember any of this!"

 **Author's note: Just to clear a few things up.**

 **One: Yes Roxas was asleep.**

 **Two: How and why was Xion in Roxas' head? She wasn't. Time can move faster or slower when asleep. Xion just so happened to be near Roxas at the time. Thier conection projected her power from Sora into his dream. Similar to a D-Link.**

 **Three: Yes the symbol on Vanitas Remnant's new helmet was the nightmare symbol.**

 **Four: The dream was triggered by Ven's body being in the same building as Roxas, who is carring Ven's heart.**

 **Five: Vanitas Remnant's knowledge came from the orignal Vanitas, who I believe became part Xehanort before he was destroyed, inhariting some of the knowledge from his other selves, only for some of it to be awakened by his remnant.**

 **Six: No, Ven would not have come back if Roxas stayed in Castle Oblivion.**

 **And Seven: Vanitas Remnant couldn't kill Roxas, though it thought it could. It was nothing more than a nightmare.**


End file.
